


Your only choice is to join the kingdom of Science

by RenRenChan1



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Orgasm Control, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenRenChan1/pseuds/RenRenChan1
Summary: After chrome lost the "dule" againced senkuu, he officially belonged to him. But what he didnt know was that he was going to be his new sex slave.





	1. First time?

**Author's Note:**

> There is alot of non con so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sad when I couldn't find any fic with this ship so I dedided to make some
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated

Letting out a sigh, chrome went up the ladder and into the hut where Senkuu was in, looking about. Eventually they both broke into a fit about rocks and such, talking about what they do ete. Everyone else in the hut seemed unimpressed. 

Eventually the door opened and the others went down the ladder, but they desided to stay and watch the sunset sky by a fire were chrome had originally done his trick "Rainbow Road".

Chrome was sitting looking outside of the hut at the trees with his legs crossed like a child.

Senkuu came behind him like a snake letting one of his hands rub the other boys inner thigh and the other go up his shirt and gently rub his stomach.

The brown haired male tensed up and looked behind his shoulder as he used his own hands to grab Senkuus wrists and try and pull him off. 

"what are you d-doing, stop it"

"stop wriggling"

Ignoring the boys small request his hands kept groping him, causing chromes breath to quicken and his face to blush. "please-" he kept trying to get rid of Senkuus leach like hands off his body. 

"im one billion percent sure its your first time" a large gin on the scietists face, his hands traveling elsewhere, one to his clothed dick and the other one to his left nipple. Playing with it caused them to become pink and hard the same with his dick. 

Chrome let out a loud moan, but obviously not the loudest he could go. 

"hush hush, you don't want your friend to hear you or they might see what a little slut you can be" this comment rang in the the other boys head, one of his hands went to cover his mouth. 

"please," his sentences were broken apart with panting and small moans "Stop Senkuu- They might see us" 

The huts door was wide open so if any of there friends turned to look at them they would be greeted by a moaning mess witch was there friend.

"don't cum yet" the dominant male growled. 

Senkuus hards started moving faster and more roughly so no doubt chrome would cum any second now. 

Bitting onto his hand to cover the moan, chrome released a cloudy white mixture into his pants, this made Ishigami frown with anger. He released his hands from the wreked male who had fallen backwards without the support of the others chest

The doors closed quickly and the laying boy was fearful of what was going to happen next. "you idiot, how can't you follow one simple rule- you can't do anything right"

Now sitting up and looking at the angry male chrome tryed to say sorry. 

"Im sorry, I didnt-"

His sentence was cut of with a sharp slam to face. "did I ask you to talk?"

Chrome held onto his red burning cheek nodding his head no, he didn't know why he was being so submissive. Senkuu went on and on about how he was a "stupid little slut" eventually making the other begin to cry, his tears falling to the floor and soaking into the wood, small sobs escaping his lips. Right now he hated himself, for what he was. He believed every word that the male planted in his head. 

Ishigami looked down at chrome with pitty. With poor judgment he lifted the others head upwards and kissed him letting his tounge try and part his teeth but to no avail

Using a hand he pinched the subs nipple witch then made his mouth open up. Senkuus tounge explored his mouth and all they could do was awkwardly his there, not knowing what was going on. All be knew was that he didn't like it. 

He tried to resist and push him away but his hands were pined on each side of his head. Since when was he laying on the floor?

Eventually senkuu pulled away and hummed pleasingly. Chrome on the other hand was shaking in fear.

"get some rest, I have some jobs for you to do tommorow."

Reluctantly chrome went to bed in his sticky cum filled pants and spit covered lips, wondering what would happen in the morning


	2. Good Morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait so I made the second chapter!

The sun rose and chrome woke up to the sound of mumbling and moving around. Apparently Senkuu had already woken up and was mixing together various things.

The brown haired boy began to russle himself out of his blanket and into a seated position, his trousers had a visibal stain were he had came the previous night. 

Senkuu turned to him and smirked slightly before relaxing his expression. He walked up to the other but from the past events they obviously were scared of him, his body was shaking and he tried to keep his distance.

This anoyyed the smart boy, his thoughts were very possessive 'soon he will be begging for my cock' he reassured himself 'its only going to take some time'

Using his hand he lifted chromes face upwards leaving a feather light kiss on his lips. With some thought he desided that the best way to win his slave over was to be kind and caring in the mornings and animalistic during the night.

Chrome's reaction to the kiss was a big blush, and his shaking died down a bit. "good morning~" Senkuus voice was thick and seductive but still kind sending a shiver down the others spine.

"g-good morning"

Even though he was meant to be nice in the morning he still wanted his morning blowjob. 

Senkuu had set a scedual in is mind, eventually he would tell Chrome but only when he was buttered up.

The scedual went as followed:

Morning blowjob  
Watch him masturbate after  
Free time  
Punishment (if he required any)  
More free time  
Sex  
Sex  
Sex  
Sleep

Senkuu escaped to daydream land for a second. Chrome in a cute little lingerie or a skimpy stripper outfit obaying his every whim in the new kingdom of science. Using sex toys and such. Eventually he snapped out of it and looked Chrome in the eyes.

"sorry I was so rough last night" he then looked down trying to act honest and sad, he wasn't the best at acting but good enough to convince most people.

"no its fine" the boy leaned into the others touch, still wondering why he had such a soft spot for the smart male.

"then, could we... Go again?"

Without thinking chrome replied "sure"

Senkuu sat onto a chair and gestured for the other to stand at his feet, awaiting for plesure. 

"take your trousers off, we can clean them later" this time his voice was commanding, But not in a rude way. 

Chrome was only in his shirt standing nervously and blushing and watched the past cum drip onto the floor. Senkuu the spoke again. 

"kneel."

And chrome listened. 

Pushing his trousers down only enough to let his dick free. It was only half hard, all he had were those erotic images. Other than that it was already huge, enough to make anyone full.

Senkuu guided his lips to the tip and pushed down gently and being the cum slut he was he opened his mouth and let it inside. Although he didn't know what to do now.

"use your tounge" reluctantly he began moving his tounge and wetting the dick, Senkuu hummed in pleasure at the action.

Eventually he began sucking him of, bobbing his head trying to show how useful he was to the smarter male above him. With all this stimulation senkuu started bucking his hips slightly and grabbing onto the boys hair guide ing him up and down quicker. 

As time went on he became move desperate for release and basicly started face fucking Chrome. He wasn't taking it well but wasn't trying to stop him, a good sign. The guys mouth was tight on all sides on his cock but he bet his ass was way tighter. 

After a few more thrusts into the wet little mouth Senku released the thick squirts of pleasure down chrome's throat, moaning deeply. 

"swallow" Chrome let the odd liquid drift into his stomach, it made him feel sick.

He didn't notice until now that his eyes had teared up and he quickly moved to wipe them so Senkuu wouldn't see.

"your good at blow job's" he said with not much praise, more like a comment or fact. "now, I'm going to teach you a little about your body. It'll be a little biology lesson"

"Okay?" he wondered what this lesson would be about.


End file.
